


RIGHT HERE

by loveyu1026



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyu1026/pseuds/loveyu1026
Summary: yuta chose soccer over doyoung, but an accident happened making him unable to pursue his dreams, sadness, guilt, frustrations, and regrets washed over him. thinking he no longer has anything left, doyoung appears in front of him offering a comforting hug.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 31





	RIGHT HERE

it was a usual thursday night for doyoung or maybe he thought so, after working in the law firm on a regular working hours, he would come to the local pub every tuesdays, thursdays, and saturdays to sing. it has been his hobby since middle school and now he uses it to earn extra to buy everything he wants or maybe just because he wants to be busy to the point where he doesn't have a time to over think anymore.

_**♫ i think some words are overdue  
could we just do it over?  
can we just talk it out like friends because I need your shoulder?  
i know we ended on the wrong terms  
but I said we're past it ♫** _

_****_

_****_

while doyoung is singing the first part of the song, a guy enters the pub, orders his drinks and sat alone in a corner.

_**♫ i know it's random, how you been?  
do you remember 'bout this band you said you listened to?  
while we were younger, while we were softer  
while we were all about each other  
hope life is treatin' you better"  
better, better ♫** _

__****

****

doyoung continues singing, feeling every words he sang as if it's dedicated to someone, and that's when yuta snapped out of his thoughts, the voice he's hearing now seems so familiar and he looked at the mini stage where doyoung is, he blinked multiple times thinking it's just the alcohol kickin in or his tears are just blocking his view.

_"it can't be, why now?"_ yuta whispered to himself, feeling more miserable than he already is. he slowly stand up and walked out of the pub, as he went out,he sat on the pavement just a few meters away on that place. he continmued drinking his beer while tears streams down his face, he clenched his chest as he feels more hurt seeing doyoung. _"why it has to be now?"_ he keeps asking himself. 

____

____

_**♫ said i'm here  
if you need me, i'll be here  
right here woah ♫** _

_****_

_****_

as soon as doyoung ended singing,he ran out of the pub to look for the guy he noticed earlier, he wasn't sure if it's who he think it is but his gut feelings tells him so, as he went out of the pub he saw someone sitting on the pavement, crying.

yuta is indeed crying so much, that his tears keeps pouring down his face, he's crying so hard and his whole body begins to shake. doyoung hurriedly come to him and sat beside him, the latter didn't even budge, seemingly not aware of the his presence.

so doyoung decided to hug him from the side, he hold yuta's head and put it on his shoulders. yuta seemed shocked and he looked at the one beside him, he stares at doyoung not even blinking, he stares while his tears keeps pouring and so doyoung pulls him back again and let him cry on his shoulders longer.

"hey, it's okay. just cry, i won't ask anything" doyoung said, and yuta did.

"why are you here? you're supposed to be mad at me." yuta finally speaks up after a good 20 minutes of crying and staying silent.

"me? why would i? and of course, i'm here because i live hear yuta, i'm supposed to be the one asking you why you're here." 

"doyoung, just hate me please. if you'll be nice to me even afterall i did, i would just regret the things i did more."

"yuta it's been years, we're past it. you're still my friend."

"doyoung why are you like this, i haven't even told you how sorry i am for what i did."

"what you should be sorry for? for chasing your dreams? for choosing it over me? yuta, there's nothing to be sorry about it, i know it's your biggest dream and i'm in no position to go against it."

"but i ruined our relationship doyoung, i ruined it for nothing! now i don't have anything left." yuta said as he started sobbing again, clenching his chest.

"what do you mean?"

"i had an accident... 4 months ago, i've been doing rehab so i can play again but.... but the... doctor... the doctor... said it's hopeless... for now... it will take me years to go back...or worse i won't be able to go back in the field anymore..." yuta said in between his sobs  
and that's when doyoung felt his heart breaking too, he knows how broken yuta feels, he knows too well how yuta badly wants to be in liverpool fc, he knows that it's every football players dream and it hurts him seeing how lost yuta is right now.

doyoung then grabbed yuta, enveloping him in his warm embrace, hugging him so tightly as if there's no tomorrow. 

"do you want so company?"

"can i come with you tonight?" 

and that's how they ended up together in doyoung's apartment cuddled up in bed, doyoung spooning yuta who's still staring at the emptiness.

"do you feel better now?" doyoung asked.

yuta rolled around now facing doyoung, he smiled at the latter weakly, and muttered a soft "thanks" before snuggling on his chest.

"doyoung, i'm sorry, i'm sorry if i hurt you. i know how much you suffered when i left, taeyong told me. i'm sorry, i'm sorry if i didn't contact you, i was afraid to because if you told me you missed me i might have left the training and just be with you instead, maybe i should've just done that, maybe if i did that i still have something left with me now. i lost you and my dreams, how could i go on now?" yuta said in his muffled voice, while still snuggled on doyoung's chest.

"you idiot! why would you say that you lost me? i'm here in flesh beside you!" doyoung hit yuta playfully.

"do, i'm serious."

"do you think i'm not? oh my god, how i missed you calling me do." doyoung said dramatically as he pulls yuta closer to in a hug.

"you missed me???" yuta said looking up to doyoung with his eyes wide.

"of course yu, i missed your annoying ass here." 

"you're the annoying one, i'm trying to have a serious talk here do pleaaase." yuta whines, and doyoung chuckled at the elder's cuteness.

"look yu, don't you ever think you lost me. you never did okay?, yes i was hurt, that's because i missed you, and i felt lonely at first, it's not your fault though, no one's at fault here! i realized it was your greatest dream, i know you've longed to be in a team, and it's fucking liverpool yu! you have no idea how much i'm proud of you, that's why i've decided that i'll wait for you to come back because i know if you truly loves me you will. well i'm here to accept you open arms now, if you still do..you know.. do you??" doyoung looked straight into yuta eyes with a hopeful glint, saying _"please say you do... please" _on his mind. but yuta's response didn't answer his question.__

____

____

"can i kiss you?" yuta said and doyoung didn't even answer that, instead he cupped yuta's cheek and kissed him, it was soft and gentle. doyoung felt yuta smile against his lips.

"did i answer your question?" yuta asks after the kiss but doyoung being the annoying brat that he is answered

"no, is that even an answer?" doyoung teased yuta.

"oh my god, kim dongyoung you are still a pain in the ass!" 

"but we haven't done anything yet? do you want to?" 

"nevermind, i'm leaving." yuta said trying to look pissed but doyoung is quick to hold his wrist and dragged him back to lie down on his bed.

"so you don't anymore?"

"don't what? i don't get it do, can you be more specific?"

"oh sorry, i forgot you're dumb. i mean doyoustilllovemedoyouwantusbackbecauseido" doyoung said as fast as he can, yuta laughed at the younger's behaviour, and doyoung almost cry hearing the laugh that he missed the most.

"wow never thought you rap now." 

"ok that's it, i guess i have the answer now. you want to leave right? go on, i won't stop you." doyoung said, as he turn his back to yuta, and the latter took it as his cue to spoon the younger now, he backhugged doyoung from his waist and put his chin on the younger's shoulder.

"you never changed do." yuta chuckled.

"you always teased me but when it’s me teasing you, you still get pissed easily, and me too do, i never changed, that includes my love for you." and it was now doyoung's turn to face yuta.

"what?"

"i do, i love you, i always do. you don’t know how hard the past 3 years without you, i missed you nagging at me, i missed you warm embrace, i missed your smile, i missed your voice, i missed everything about you, so to answer your question i say yes to both." yuta said smiling widely, he slowly leans in to leave a smack on doyoung's lips but the younger seems to be hungry for more so he pulled yuta closer pressing their lips together, it was gentle at first, but as the seconds pass by the intensity grows, doyoung's hands moved up under yuta's shirt until both of them decided to break the kiss trying to catch their breath.

"do, we both know where this is going." 

"going down yu, as you say i'm such a pain in the ass." doyoung smirked and laugh teasingly, he then kissed yuta's forehead.

"i love you, you have no idea how much i've missed you." doyoung said brushing his nose to yuta's, the other smiled as if he wasn't bawling his eyes out earlier and he realized that doyoung is right, he never lost him and maybe it's time for him to choose his other dream and that is to spend his lifetime with the man he loves the most.

"thank you do, i won't leave you ever again" yuta said, and he encircled his arms in doyoung's neck while pulling in the younger for another kiss, whispering i love yous in between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't sleep and tried listening to random songs in shuffle and ended up writing this, the song is 'Righ here by Keshi'  
> this is my first fic. and honestly i'm not confident about this, also please forgive me if there's grammatical errors.  
> your comments and suggestions are highly appreciated :)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/takoyani_/)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/takoyani_/)


End file.
